The Truth
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Ayreon finds out about his father's past. Megatron, Shockwave, Ayreon, Post-war, G1/IDW/AU setting. Contains mentions of sexual violence, abuse, profanity.


The Truth.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Ayreon. (G1)  
Warning: Mentions of rape, child abuse and sexual abuse. **

Pushing the boxes aside, Ayreon gave a sigh, running his hand over his helm. There was a bunch of crap in here that he had no idea what it was. He was sure his mother and father had kept these things for a purpose, he just wasn't sure why. Still, he didn't exactly wish to snoop, did he?  
He was trying to find some good history books. He knew his father had some put away somewhere, and he had his final project coming up soon for his final year of school. He was eighteen now, so he had no idea why all this stuff was hidden away.  
Heaving another box up, he gave a grunt, putting it down and hearing someone come in the door. It was probably his mother. However, he was caught off guard as a pile of data-pads fell from the box he was now holding, showering over his frame and making him give a frustrated groan.  
"Primus, what is half of this scrap?" he mumbled, putting the box down and kneeling to pick up the fallen data-pads. This time, curiosity did get the better of him, and he brushed the thin screen, tapping it on to see what it was.  
Ayreon didn't know much about the war that had happened before he was born. In fact, it was still illegal on Cybertron to show Decepticon support, so a lot of history was cleared away and covered up with other, false stories. He did know that there was a war beforehand, and his mother and father had told them that they had served. But that was all. He knew little to nothing about it, even if he enjoyed learning of history.  
Running his hand down it, he scrolled down the file, his golden optics narrowing for a moment. Why was his father in here? What were these files saying…? It couldn't be possible…  
Dropping the pad, he picked up another, scrolling down it as he saw corpse after corpse, making his hand go to his mouth. Oh, no… This could not be true! This was his _family!_

Putting the files down into the table, Shockwave looked around the room, seeing it was empty. Then again, Ayreon could have just been in his room, right?  
"Ayreon, are you home?" he asked, walking down the side hall to see that the storage room was opened. And approaching it, he placed his hand to the threshold, looking down as he saw the younger mech look at him, sheer horror in his optics.

"What… is _this!?_" asked the younger mech, his voice deepened now from his matured age. "You _lied_ to me! Who _are_ you!?" he yelled, throwing the pad at the violet mech as he stood up.

Catching the pad, Shockwave's antennae lowered as he saw the file on Megatron's past. "… Ayreon… I-,"

"No!" yelled the younger mech, his optics angry now. "You two are nothing but liars! You've been lying to me my _whole_ life! Is this some kind of sick joke!? How can he be like that!? How can you be with him if he's actually _like_ that!" he yelled, putting his hand to his helm as he realised that oil was flowing through him, too. Now it all made sense to his own darker desires. Not that he'd ever acted upon them.

"Ayreon, you must understand," said Shockwave, his accent soft. "We were only trying to protect you."

"Don't say that! That's nothing but a lie!" Ayreon snapped, his antennae falling back. "What were you, his prison groupie or something!?" he yelled, disgusted in what he had read. "Oh, primus, this is just sick! You're both sick!" he yelled, nudging past the taller mech and running to his room.

A little stunned, Shockwave lowered his optic, snapping the pad within his hand before dropping it and turning on his pedes to follow the younger mech. He knew it was a bad idea to keep those things, even if they were filed away. But he also knew that this had to come out sometime. Their pasts couldn't be a secret forever to their son.  
"Ayreon, please listen to me. Let me explain!" he said, placing his hand to the door as he heard movement. The mech was probably packing his bags, wanting to get the hell out of here. He couldn't blame him, though. He couldn't even imagine what the sparkling was feeling right now.

Grabbing as much as he could inside a bag, the dark coloured mech picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He was old enough to drive and get out of here. He didn't need his parents filling his head with more lies before he graduated school.  
Opening the door, he was faced with the violet mech. "Move, _Shockwave_," he said, his optics hard on his mother, his antennae back as his jaw was tight.

"Ayreon, don't do this. Please let us talk," the violet mech said, standing his ground as he placed his arm to the doorframe to block the other. It was easy for Ayreon to just duck, but he doubted the mech wanted to actually hurt him physically.

"I said move," repeated the younger mech, having to take his optics from his mother. How could he do this to him? How could he lie? And then say it was to protect him? Protect him from what!? The fact that his father had been a rapist and a murderer!? And that he had been nothing but a fucking warmonger!?  
All of those stellar-cycles, he had looked up to that mech for everything. His mother had been a good mother, a caring and compassionate mech. His father had been, too. Hell, he had let him get away with so much shit, too. Things that his mother would be disappointed in him for. Like getting into fights at school—not that he ever started anything. He certainly wasn't a bully, nor was he unpopular. Actually, he was a very popular mech in his grade, which was more than what he could say about his father. As for his mother, he didn't know. Things were different in public and grammar schools.

"I will not move until you calm down and listen to me," stated the violet mech, his voice rather calm, which wasn't too much of a surprise. He couldn't let his son go from this. He had to tell him the truth, and Ayreon running away wasn't going to solve anything. He was his mother, and he would damn well protect him the best he could.

Looking up, Ayreon's jaw went tight, but he dropped his bag, his shoulders falling. "Why would you lie to me, Mum?" he asked, his optics arching as he shook his head. "Please don't tell me Dad's really a murderer…"

Feeling the teenager lean into him, Shockwave let his arm go around the thinner mech. "It's complicated, Ayreon… We wanted to tell you vorns back, but your father… He wasn't ready," he said, letting the mech go as he walked past and sat in the kitchen at the table. He followed him in, placing a hand to the counter.  
"You must understand what your father's past consisted of. Believe me when I say he had his reasons," he said, his antennae going back.

"Reasons!?" yelled Ayreon. "There is _no_ reason for someone to kill!" he said, his voice cracking as he was clearly upset. "You taught me that! The both of you taught me that it was wrong to seek revenge! That it was wrong to look at a femme in a violent way! And then I turn around and see that he's nothing but a stone cold killer and a rapist!? Why would you keep this from me, you hypocrite!"

Shockwave wouldn't lie. Hearing his son so upset and angry with him was a downright stake to the spark. He never wished to harm his son. Ayreon was the world to him. And watching him grow up in an innocent life was something he cherished. He didn't have to carry the burden as a growing mech knowing who his parents had been.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking up. "We just wanted you to grow up having a normal life," he tried to say, though turning his head as he heard the door open, Megatron walking in.

At the sight of the taller mech, Ayreon could have hissed. And he felt his spark ache as he turned to the mech who he had grown up looking to as an idol. "You bastard!" he yelled, running at the mech and throwing himself at him.

Megatron didn't have much time to react, and as he felt hard knuckles go against his jaw, he groaned, looking up as he swallowed hard, oil trickling down his bottom lip. A reaction like this only meant one thing. Ayreon had found out at least something about his past.  
Rubbing his jaw, he looked to his mate, Shockwave's antennae down apologetically as Ayreon simply threw one of the pads at him, hitting against his chest and falling to the floor. "I don't need to see it…" he said, looking away as the image of a bloody corpse appeared on the screen.

"Why not!? It's what you like, isn't it!?" yelled the younger mech, his frame shaking. "Go on, look at it, you sick perv!"

"Ayreon, stop it!" yelled Shockwave, seeing Megatron's optics lower in shame. "You don't understand what happened."

"Don't stand up for him!" yelled the teenager. "How can you even sleep in the same _berth_ as him!? He's disgusting! You murderer!" he yelled, raising his fist once more.

Breathing hard, Megatron simply took what his son said, as well as the second punch that came his way. He had had a father who had done nothing but abuse him. When he was a child, he simply wished he had had the strength to fight back. He would never hit his son like his father had, and so he simply let the mech take out his anger on him. It was better him than someone else who didn't deserve such wrath. He was the only one who deserved this, and he knew that.

Taking the youngling's arm, Shockwave pulled the mech back. He loved his son, but he loved Megatron, too. And seeing this happen was devastating to his spark. He did not raise his child to be abusive in any way! And he would not stand by it to see him sink to the level both he and Megatron had when being soldiers.  
"I said stop it!" he yelled, pushing Ayreon into the nearest seat in the kitchen. "Do not hit your father like that! Give him a chance to explain himself! I thought I taught my son to be better than this!"

Looking up, Ayreon shook his knuckles, his optics glazed with tears now. "I didn't ask for this to happen…"

"Neither did I," said Megatron, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. Sure, his spark was racing hard, and he was angry and hurt, but he would never become his own father to his son. He would never sink that low to beat his child senseless. He had learnt from Puncture's mistakes. He simply couldn't raise a hand in violence to the younger mech.

"You shut up!" Ayreon yelled, pointing his finger in Megatron's direction. "You don't have any right to say a thing here."

"Well what do you want from me!?" yelled the larger 'bot. "I raised you from when you were born, Ayreon! You _know_ who I am! What you've seen and read? It's nothing but a life I wish I never had! But you know what? I'm glad I did, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have met your mother! And I certainly wouldn't have had you… And I can't live without that…"

Ayreon looked up, torn at what to say and feel. He was eighteen. He could walk right out that door and leave if he wanted to. But this was his family. This was who he had grown up with. His father had been good to him, he knew that, but knowing what he had done to innocent lives? It was just… wrong!  
"Why did you do it!?" he asked, his voice hoarse now. "Why would you hurt someone like that!? What did they ever do to you, Dad!?" he yelled. Yes, he knew of Megatron's condition, but not the severity of it—clearly. He knew the mech had problems, severe ones at that. He'd grown up around the mech, after all—not that Megatron's condition had affected him at all. But it was just common knowledge to half the shit he had picked up on and seen with the mech, not to mention what he had told him, too.

"I didn't mean to… I was just… sick," said Megatron, running a hand over his helm. "I was a very sick young mech. I couldn't control parts of myself, parts that I don't expect you to understand-,"

"Bullshit! Both Mum and I are mechs, too, and we have perfect self-control! You don't see us raping femmes just because we're mechs and have cables!" snapped the smaller mech.

"That's not what I meant," said Megatron, giving a rather flat look. "Fine, do you want to know the truth?" he asked, the younger mech's optics edged as an obvious yes. "I hated them. I hated them all! All because of my stupid mother," he snapped. "That fucking whore of a femme _ruined_ my life! You should be grateful that you have 'bots like us as parents!"

"Oh, so you're going to pull that old card?" asked Ayreon, his antennae going flat with boredom. "Your mum didn't make you shove your shaft in some femme, Dad. In fact, your mum probably didn't do scrap."

"You call molesting me until I was sixteen 'scrap'!?" asked Megatron, just letting it come out in the open as he was just too angry to keep it back. And like expected, Ayreon fell silent, his optics widening for a moment as he looked at him. He saw Shockwave's antennae fall flat, his hands falling to his sides as the truth was beginning to really come out.

Lowering his optics, Ayreon didn't know what to say. His own father was a victim to sexual abuse? And for so long? But… why didn't he say something!? It still didn't give him the right to rape and murder. But at the same time, things were beginning to make sense to such actions. He wasn't stupid. He knew what childhood trauma could cause.  
"Why didn't you tell me…?" he asked, looking up from his seated position. There was still a small trail of blood that was down his father's lip, and he had to admit, he was beginning to feel rather guilty about hitting him now. But his father having raped someone? It still made him feel sick.

Giving a sigh, Megatron leant against the wall, letting his neck fall back for a moment. "Do you think I wanted my son to know that I was a simple play toy to my mother? Primus, I tried to keep it hidden for as long as I could, Ayreon. It's something I'd never want you to see me as. Something… filthy and used. But I guess it's too late for that, anyway," he mumbled, looking back down and frowning to himself.  
He should have just told his son sooner. He had just been scared of… well, this. He didn't want his son hating him for mistakes he had made. He would always be tainted with his past, whether he liked it or not. He had done what he had done, and he couldn't take that back. And that was the worst part.

"I just want to know why," said Ayreon, his optics looking up. "I'm not stupid, I know we can do some pretty messed up things in our lives. With the right explanation, maybe I won't see you as disgusting. Maybe I'll understand. But you have to let me," he said, looking to his father. "I just… I can't see you as my father knowing what you've done to others!"

Megatron admired the fact that Ayreon had so much compassion towards others and what was morally right. He was like his mother in that way, and it was something he would always cherish in his son and his mate.  
"Alright," he said, moving to sit down at the kitchen table, opposite his son. "My parents were… not like Shockwave and I, I guess. I was brought up in a very dark, abusive household. My father would find any time possible to punish and hit me, and my mother… well, you already know that," he said, swallowing hard.

"Wait… Puncture beat you?" asked the younger mech, his optics furrowing for a moment.

"Believe me, our relationship has changed a lot since the war ended," said Megatron. "My father wasn't always the best of mechs, but like any son, I still looked up to him, and I'd rather a beating any day over what my mother had put me through," he explained.  
"Clearly, my childhood wasn't the best, and with my condition, it got worse on my behalf. I heard voices, I… I saw things that weren't there. I was basically a ticking time bomb for something bad to happen. I couldn't stop myself, Ayreon," he said, looking down. "I wanted to, so much… I didn't want to do what my body was making me do. And my processor pounded, like something had snapped inside, and it literally had. The last of my sanity was… tested, and I lost to a monster that took over me."

Looking up, Ayreon didn't realise the condition had been so bad as a sparkling. However, his father had always pestered him about it, asking weird questions and checking if he was okay when he was younger. Now it all seemed to come together why he had been so worried all of the time.  
"So you raped a femme?" he asked, looking to Shockwave. "Please don't tell me I'm some rape kid and that you were a victim or something… Stockholm Syndrome of some shit…" he said, his spark going tight for a moment.

Shockwave shook his head softly. "Your father and I met long after his incarceration."

"Did you know?" asked the younger mech. "Did you know what he did…? And you still fell in love…?"

Running a hand over the back of his neck, the former Guardian gave a soft sigh. "To an extent, I knew that he had been incarcerated for his single crime when a youngling. However, that is not what I saw in him. I saw… the mech who many didn't know existed beneath the exterior of a very idolised personality."

"Idolised?" asked the youngling. "I don't understand what you mean…" he said, looking back to his father, who had his hands on the table, intertwined with one another.

Looking down, Megatron knew it was better to tell the mech everything than have him find out things later on. "After I was found guilty under insanity, I served my time inside Cybertron's Institution for the Criminally Insane and Defective Mechs. My doctor diagnosed me wrong a hundred times, performed experimental therapy on me, and in the end, it simply caused more control issues, making me stay much longer than needed. I… killed him after he violated me."

Putting a hand to his helm, Ayreon gave a frustrated sigh. "Wait…" he said, shaking his head. "This is too much for me to take in at the one time. Your mum molested you, your dad beat the crap out of you, and then you just decided to go on a killing spree?"

"It's more complex than that!" said Megatron in defence. "This is why I didn't want to tell you now. I wanted it to wait until you were ready."

"And when was that going to be!?" Ayreon yelled. "I'm eighteen, Dad, I don't need your protection anymore."

"Yes you damn well do!" said the silver mech, smacking a palm to the table as he stood up. "You think life is happy!? You're just a sparkling, Ayreon. You don't know what it can be like out there! One wrong move and your whole life can be fucked over in a spark-beat!"

"I'm not you! And I'm certainly not stupid enough to rape a femme!"

With his jaw tight, Megatron tried to calm himself, feeling Shockwave's hand go to his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Ayreon, I know you are, and I am more thankful than you realise that you have never had to suffer what me and your mother had to. Not a day goes by with me thanking that you turned out so perfect. That you're innocent! That you're not some worthless mech, and that you're so much stronger than I am. I made my mistakes, but I was given a second chance. I serve my time every day, son… Every day I look at you reminds me of what I missed out on when I was your age. And I am so thankful that you're here. That I've made something _right_ in the world… I'd live my life over a thousand times to come back home knowing you're here."

Looking down, Ayreon was stumped for words. He would always love his father, even knowing that he had done some terrible things. He was tied to him through blood. He would always have that bond with him. Plus, he was an amazing dad when it came to caring for him. He may be closer to his mother due to Shockwave carrying him, but that didn't mean he loved his father less.  
"Tell me everything," he said, looking back up to the both of his parents. "I want to know who you really are, and who you were when you were younger. I can't stand not knowing the truth about my own parents. I… I need to know."

"Anything you want," said Shockwave, sitting himself down as Megatron did the same.

Ayreon stayed silent most of the time as both of his parents recollected as much as they could. It was hard to know his father had gone through so much, but at the same time there was an upside. It showed him that love could be something more than what everyone else thought it to be. His mother and father had gone through a lot, and a lot of bad shit had happened, especially some fucked up stuff from his father, but hearing the fact that his mum had dad were happy with one another…? Well, it was something that he welcomed out of this freak show.  
He didn't know how to take in a lot of the new information. Hearing about war and the pits of Kaon? It was hard to see his father as a warrior, considering he had been a great dad to him growing up. Sure, they'd had their fights and their misunderstandings, but that was different to the war. And it was even more unbelievable that his mother had been the mech's right hand mech. As smart as Shockwave was, imagining him with a gun arm wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to picture.  
It was putting a lot of things into retrospect, though. He was now beginning to understand the hatred that Megatron had suffered, and why he was so close to Karmashock. He always knew his father had issues, he just didn't know they went so deep. Everything he knew about his parents was different now. But he hadn't lost respect for them at all.  
Being here, now, with them, showed that things had changed. The mech his father was describing sounded nothing like him anymore. It was as if he were talking about someone completely different. And yet, the loyalty from his mother to his father was exactly the same. Shockwave was always there, and apparently he always _had_ been from the start. Maybe it was fate for the two to end up together. Maybe it was for the best that they had. And maybe his father was right about him finally doing something right in the world, even if it was all hard to take in.

Looking down, Megatron bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Ayreon. I should have, I was just scared of losing you. Not to mention the fact that my own son would see me as a monster," he said, his voice soft.

"I don't see you as a monster," said the younger mech, giving a sigh as he tapped his fingers onto the table. "It's just hard to take in. I mean, everything I knew about you two has changed. I may not like the actions of your pasts, but I'm not a kid anymore. I can understand your reasons, and I can understand the lack of control from you," he said, looking to his father once more.

"We will give you all the time you need to let this sink in," said Shockwave, his voice compassionate towards his son. "You know very well that we don't expect you to come to terms with this right away. It's a lot to take in."

Yes, it was a lot to take in. It was more than a lot. But it was also the past. Hell, he wasn't even _born_ back then, so it's not like it really mattered who his mum and dad had been beforehand. Sure, it was a shock to know what his parents had been during war, and the fact that they weren't just soldiers, but one of them was the fucking _leader_ of the Decepticons. But he could work around that.  
In a way, there was part of him that was proud his parents had been somebodies. Not just the average mech or femme in Cybertron's society. He knew he couldn't exactly spread the word around, and he didn't _want_ to. He didn't need others attacking him from who his parents were, or even idolising him—which he knew there were still followers out there. He just wanted his family the way it was.  
"You know what?" he said, looking up to the both of them. "It doesn't matter who you once were to me… You two brought me up to cherish what was here and now, and that's what I'll do. I know I sure have you're arrogance sometimes, but can you blame me?" he asked, Megatron giving a soft smile. "But I love the both of you… You gave me life, and you've given me a good one. I'm not going to punish you for things you've already paid your dues to. You're my family, and I'll continue treating you the same way as always. With the respect you deserve from your son."

Feeling his antennae go forward for a moment, Shockwave looked to his mate, giving a mental smile. "You've done well, Megatron," he said, placing his hand onto the mech's ebony one.

"No," said Megatron, looking to their youngling. "We've done well," he corrected, giving a small smile. "If it weren't for your mother's undying patience, I doubt we'd be here, and I'm thankful that his genes have made you a stronger mech on the inside."

Ayreon gave the smallest of smiles, watching the two of them. They sure were something, and somehow, knowing how far they'd come from their pasts, it only made him realise how special they were, and how special he was to them.  
"Eh, just don't yell at me when it comes back to bite you in the aft in our next argument," he said, with a smirk, one that was certainly from Megatron's side of the family.

"That's you're genes to blame," said Shockwave, standing from his seat and giving a soft sigh.

"Like father, like son," Megatron grinned, watching Shockwave walk from the room. Standing, he looked to the younger mech who was still there. "If you want to ask me anything, you can, Ayreon. I don't want you wondering anymore."

Watching the dark optics, Ayreon frowned to himself a little. "I'd like to know more about your experiences. I know Mum wasn't a bad mech, he was simply a soldier taking orders. I get that. But I didn't want to disappoint him in bringing up other subjects," he said, looking out over the counter. Shockwave must have retreated upstairs.

"Anything you wish," said Megatron, giving a simple nod as he sat back down, motioning his hand for the mech to take the opposite seat across from him. Things would be tough, but he could go through it all over again for his son to see who he truly was. Plus, he could understand Ayreon not wanting Shockwave to hear a lot of the more gruesome parts of his life. Or his sicker desires.

Sitting back down, Ayreon felt his antennae twitch as he looked across to the larger mech. Things were making sense now. A lot of things. Not just the way his mother and father acted, but things about himself, too. And he needed more explanations, because he wanted to know who he could turn into if he ever gave into what he really desired.  
Part of him was scared, knowing how his father had suffered from giving in and not giving into what he needed on a daily basis. But part of him knew he was strong, too. His father had been severely ill, and it caused no self-control whatsoever. He had control. He knew what was right and what was wrong. But he needed to know if things would get worse. He needed to tell his father what he found exciting. He needed to tell him the truth. He was addicted to the sight of oil.

**Author's comment:**

_Some people have been wanting to see this scene. Still not sure if this will be the OFFICIAL one, considering I had some other ideas, too. But this is the basics of how Ayreon would react at this age. _

_He's probably a lot more sad emotional if he were younger, like fourteen or something. And he still wouldn't have understood a lot. But here is a glimpse into his personality. _

_When it comes down to it, Ayreon is a very good 'bot. He's got arrogance like his father, but his spark is in the right place. Probably have to thank Shockwave for that. XD _

_I didn't mention it, but Ayreon does have a much softer voice like Shockwave, too. His accent isn't as thick, though, because Megatron is American and Shockwave is English, so it's probably a very retarded mixture of the two... :/ _

_And, of course, you do find out Ayreon has a secret. It was bound to happen, though, with Megatron's strong arse genes and everything. However, he has a lot more control, and I'm positive he'll be safe in the end, and know how to play it safe. I think his sex drive is probably just as bad as Megatron's, though..._


End file.
